The invention relates to an oil suction filter, in particular for automatic gearboxes, having a housing which holds a filter and has an oil intake opening on its base surface.
Such filters are generally known. They are used to remove impurities from oil, sucked out of an oil sump, for example. For this reason, the oil suction filter is arranged with its oil intake opening pointing downward in the oil sump. The oil is thus sucked out from the underside of the housing through the filter into a duct which leads on and is arranged for example on the upper side of the housing.
In this process, air bubbles, which accumulate on the underside of the housing, also pass into the filter and ultimately also to the pump. The air bubbles themselves arise as a result of mechanical components, for example gear wheels of an automatic gearbox, which rotate in the oil sump and thus "beat" air into the oil, or as a result of splash oil which is used for cooling and is thus fed back into the oil sump.
The air which is also sucked in leads to increased generation of noise in the pump and to increased wear of the pump.